


Our Own Kind of Magic

by Beltenebra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), xxxHoLic
Genre: Ai Ai Gasa, M/M, Mild Language, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, xxxHolic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Yuri is exiled from the shop on a cool, rainy night with a job to do.





	Our Own Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017 - a xxxHolic AU prompt

“Ugh. Why do I have to go out in this,” Yuri gestured expansively to the dark sky and solid curtain of rain beyond the porch, “to do some crazy shit for you? Do you _really_ need whatever it is tonight?” 

Yuuri just smiled beatifically. It seemed impossible to piss him off and Yuri had definitely been putting effort into it. It wasn’t the smartest idea in the world to antagonize one’s employer, especially when one’s employer was a rather powerful magician. One day he was going to reach the bottom of his patience and Yuri would probably end up as an empty pair of shoes with the slightest wisps of smoke where he used to stand. But he was _so_ curious. 

“First of all, you are my employee so going out to ‘do shit for me’ is part of your job description. And secondly, Victor is coming over for dinner.” 

“Aw, _hell, no_. No way am I going to be around for your gross googley-eyed crap.” 

“Exactly!” Yuuri agreed with a grin. “So be a good minion and scoot.” 

Suddenly Victor was there in the garden, his perfect hair and elaborate kimono completely untouched by the downpour, a stupid lovesick smile on his face. 

Yuri scooted. 

Otabek was waiting for him at the front door, a very large umbrella held up for him to step under. He returned Yuri’s scowl with a small smile. “I can hear Victor from here, even over the rain. So, we’re running errands?” 

“You know I would much rather face ten kinds of supernatural weirdness than watch those two coo at each other over katsudon. So yeah, we’ve got a job.” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Otabek’s smile went a little wistful around the edges as they made their way down the winding walkway to the street, shoulders bumping companionably. “They’re not terrible all the time. Sometimes it’s sweet.” 

Yuri scrunched up his nose in disagreement but leaned into Otabek a little harder. 

“Too bad it’s raining, we could’ve taken the bike. Where are we off to this evening?” 

“We have to go to this particular greenhouse,” Yuri sighed. “There’s this sword. Only it’s apparently spent the last hundred years or so being a rose.” 

Otabek’s eyebrows shot up, “I’m guessing it prefers being a rose to be being a sword.” 

“That’s what I’ve been told.” 

“Sounds exciting.” Otabek’s smile was a little broader this time. Yuri didn’t need to look to know that his eyes were probably sparkling. He actually liked the particularly strange jobs. The weirdo. 

“I hate it when you say that. It usually means harrowing, disturbing, and dangerous,” he tried to keep his pout contained but he must not have been entirely successful judging by the way Otabek was looking at him, all fond warmth in the cool rain. 

“I think just about everything that involves you is exciting, Yura.” 

Yuri felt his cheeks heat but he let it slide. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to be exiled on a rainy night given the right circumstances. The small quiet space the two of them made under the umbrella felt like its own kind of magic.


End file.
